Hidden Clans
by Bluefang123
Summary: A serious story about four clans we made up with a touch of insanity.
1. Title scene

The hidden clans

**But first, a conversation between the authors...**

Abby: What should we write about?

Chelsea: warriors

Abby: no duh! Check the title you lunatic!

Chelsea: …

Abby: lol

Chelsea: shut up

Abby: … POMEGRANATE!

Chelsea: insane...just insane...

Abby: Pudding

Chelsea: exactly my point

Abby: Your point is pudding?

Chelsea: I'm not going to answer that

Abby: Pomegranate.

Chelsea: This conversation is over.

Abby: POPCORN!

Chelsea: You, my friend, are insane.

Abby: As are you. Stop trying to be so serious!

Chelsea: Me? Serious? Pfft! Sure!

~Title scene rolling... NOW!~

**Title Scene**

Chelsea: story!

Abby: You think?

Chelsea: Yes! That's why I wrote that!

~Title scene starts rolling~

Far from the four clans by the lake, live four other clans: DawnClan, the Clan of early morning. DayClan, the Clan of bright, lively days, DuskClan, the mysterious cats of twilight, and NightClan, the secretive dark Clan.

DawnClan: These cats are always awake early, giving them an advantage on early patrols and hunting. They have an alliance with DayClan.

DayClan: The Clan that is always lively and peaceful. Natural enemies of NightClan. Their pelts vary from cream to white and very light gray. They are the peace-keepers of the four Clans.

DuskClan: They come out with the setting sun, and love the twilight hours. They are somewhat mysterious.

NightClan: The shadowy cats of NightClan are darker than the other cats, in more ways than just being somewhat dark-hearted. Their pelts vary from gray to black.

Their home lies on an uncharted island, far from the clans. They know no twolegs, and live in a world of mystery and magic. They are the hidden clans. DawnClan and DuskClan are each other's opposites, and are still somewhat similar. NightClan and DayClan are exact opposites with no similarities. This story will take you into their world, in a serious story with a touch of insanity.

Abby: Well, that went well.

Chelsea: Yes, yes it did. Genius.

Abby: 2012 will not happen.

Chelsea: Two things I need to say in response to that. One, yes, it will not happen. And two, on that day, I will watch that movie all day and laugh like a maniac.

Abby: I thought the plan was for us to watch it continuously on December 22, the day after the day that the world will supposedly end.

Chelsea: Either way, I'll still laugh like a maniac.

Abby: That's because you are a maniac.

(Random lizard appears out of nowhere)

Lizard: Rawr! I'm a dragon!

Abby: What the heck?

Chelsea: Who let the lizard in here?


	2. In Which There is a Prologue

Abby: Yay! Another chapter! The prologue this time!

Chelsea: About time, too! I've been getting very impatient!

Abby: We just finished the last chapter, the title scene. That didn't take too long. How can you get impatient that fast? It only took like, what, ten minutes?

Chelsea: Actually, we started this chapter thing about two minutes ago, so that means we've spent the last half-hour sitting here while you paint your nails. So, as you can see, that's why I got "impatient that fast".

Abby: No comment... Pomegranate!

Chelsea: If you start that again, I'll be gone faster than you can say "Pomegranate" again!

Abby: What, I love the Mariana's Trench music videos! I can't help it!

~Scene: 'Prologue' begins...~

Prologue

Chelsea: Yay!

Abby: (Face-palm)

"StarClan, will it ever end?" Whispered a small white she-cat. This was Snowtail, DayClan's medicine cat.

"Snowtail? Is something wrong?" Snowtail turned around. Sitting behind her, was Whitestar, DayClan's leader, and Snowtail's father.

The young medicine cat nodded. "An omen from our ancestors. And not a good, one, either." Snowtail stared up at the dark, cloudy sky.

"What did they say?" Whitestar asked. Snowtail turned to him, a grim expression on her face.

"_When opposites clash, the others must be the ones to put a stop to the ongoing battle."_

Whitestar gazed at the medicine cat. His expression was one of confusion. "It is speaking of opposites. What opposites are there?"

Snowtail sighed. "I fear, and I hope I am wrong, but the opposites are us. NightClan and DayClan. We have always fought, and we are opposites in every way, including our pelts."

Whitestar nodded. "That makes sense. But others?" He looked at Snowtail, as if expecting her to know the answer.

The medicine cat shrugged. "I do not know. But they will save us from some dark fate, that much is clear."

Whitestar purred. "You are talented, Snowtail. I always knew you would make a fine medicine cat."

Snowtail beamed at her father's praise. "Thank you, father." She meowed, and then fixed her gaze back on the sky.

She sighed. "I just hope we will know what to do when that time comes."

Chelsea: All that was written by me!

Abby:Yes, well done. Next one will be by me!

Lizard: Who let that random talking squirrel in?

Squirrel: Chee chee chee chcheeee!

Abby: Uhhh...

Chelsea: This just gets crazier and crazier...


	3. Ch 1: Pomegranate

Abby: Yay! I get to do a chapter now!

Chelsea: Good for you.

Abby: Yes, good for me. So what are we gonna do about the lizard?

Lizard: I'm a dragon! Rawr!

Chelsea: I don't know. Why are you asking me?

Abby: Well, we need to think of something to do about the lizard-

Lizard: I'm a dragon-

Abby: Whatever!

Chelsea: I hate lizards.

Lizard: Good thing I'm a dragon!

:) XD :) ;) :{ :]

Chelsea: Lizards, dragons, what is the difference?

Abby: I'm surprised that you didn't respond to the smilies.

Chelsea: They're smilies. Who cares?

Abby: Well, normally you get annoyed over that sort of thing. Please don't hurt me. Pomegranate!

Chapter 1

Pomegranate!

Abby: Ow! Was it necessary to elbow me over a title?

Chelsea: Yes!

Abby: Grr...

~Scene begins~

Shadowstar, leader of NightClan, most powerful cat on the island, sat in the clearing that made the NightClan camp. He was considering the coming negotiations between NightClan and DuskClan surrounding an alliance. Of course, unbeknownst to DuskClan's – or should he say DoltClan's – leader, Snakestar, the 'alliance' would only put DuskClan in a position that would ensure Shadowstar would absorb DuskClan into NightClan. With less resistance, and more cats in NightClan, they could easily take out the weakest clan, DawnClan, absorb them, then take out the second most powerful clan, second only to NightClan, of course: DayClan. Their mortal enemies.

"DayClan," he snarled. "More like FlowerClan. PeaceClan. DoveClan. SpecialClan. Well, soon they'll be DeadClan, after we're through with them. Soon, there'll only be one clan, NightClan. And we will be in control of all!"

"That is not recommendable," mewed a small voice. It was Lilacpelt, the medicine cat.

"What do you want?" he snarled. The small medicine cat cringed.

"There are supposed to be four clans."

"Not anymore. And never forget this: I am clan leader! My word is law, according to the warrior code. And does the warrior code say that there must be four clans? No, it does not."

"StarClan was very angry when SunClan and MoonClan were destroyed. Do you want to risk their wrath?"

"Do you want to be branded as a traitor and driven out?" Shadowstar was furious, his claws unsheathed. "I'm sure your apprentice Mourningflower could easily take over for you."

Lilacpelt glared at her leader. "Anything would be better than being forced to help you with your plan!"

There was a flash of fur and claws, then red and blood flashed before the medicine cats eyes. Shadowstar turned from the former medicine cat's body, teeth bared in a snarl. Soon, he, Shadowstar, would be in control of all.

"That cat should never have been born! Your actions have doomed us all, Dawnflight!" The two StarClan cats circled each other, both furious.

"Moonshard, I'm not the reason he's evil. I am his mother, but I never made him evil. And don't forget that I am also Lilacpelt's mother."

"Perhaps if you had told them they were siblings and hadn't made all those mistakes-"

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop fighting! If we StarClan cats fight amongst ourselves, how can we guide the clans through what will be their darkest hours?" A small, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stood glaring at them through amber eyes

"You're right, Featherwing. We should not be quarrelling," mewed Moonshard. He turned to look at Dawnflight. "You may have been her mother, but do not forget that you never raised her. And you never raised your son, either. I was her mentor, I'll have to bring her here."

Dawnflight gazed at her paws. The beautiful silvery gold tabby she-cat gazed at her snow white paws. "I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Whatever happens to the clans now is all my fault."

Abby: Well, Chelsea's not here any more, so I guess it's just me and Lizard to close the chapter.

Lizard: For the last time, I'm a dragon!

Abby: Sure you are, Lizard. Sure you are. Just like my sister is supposedly a unicorn.

Liz: (From the distance) Well, guess what, I am! And I'm also a contortionist ninja!

Abby: (Facepalm)


End file.
